


Libraries are for studying

by llamabunnybird



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, all lovino wants is peace and quiet, antonio is a derp, of course that is too much to ask, the btt make an appearence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lovino wants is peace and quiet. Of course that would be too much to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries are for studying

Lovino Vargas gritted his teeth. Yet another group of annoyingly chatting freshmen had scooted through the ‘quiet room’ on the way to the computer lab. The fact that the lab had another entrance that did not go thru the quiet room was obviously unimportant. These people just had to come through and ruin his concentration. Pushing the papers on the little table around he glared at them as they went through. The door finally shutting with a bang as they finished their irritating stroll through his domain. All he wanted was quiet dammnit the final exam for his criminal justice class was only days away and he needed quiet to study. And if he couldn’t get it at home due to a noisy sibling and his annoyingly neat boyfriend he was going to get it here and God help anyone who got in his way. Fuming as he flipped through his notes he heard the door open again and his shoulders stiffened. This time, however, it seemed to be a fellow student looking for a good study spot. Relaxing as the other man sat down on a couch and got settled Lovino managed to find his happy place soon enough. Well his relatively not irritated space in any case. Checking his phone after he finished yet another chapter of review he was unsurprised to see 3 texts from his brother and one from his brother’s annoying boyfriend informing him that contrary to the sibling’s panic over the oven and the cake everything was fine. Snapping the phone shut after sending a “YOU BETTER GET EVERY BIT OF CHOCOLATE OUT OF MY OVEN” text Lovino got back to work shaking his head. How a cake could explode was beyond him. Starting a new chapter he wrinkled his nose. God he hated the court system chapters everything was far more complex than it needed to be you really didn’t need to say ‘this court system does xyz ‘ 8 times and in a way that made the court system’s existence seem like an offense against justice itself. Sighing as he turned another page he promised himself coffee after another two chapters. One hour and then another slipped by. The other student having apparently fallen asleep when Lovino looked over. Rolling his eyes Lovino let it slide. As long as the other student wasn’t making noise he really didn’t care. Unfortunately by 6pm the other student’s friends had arrived looking for him.

“Oye! Antonio!” Came the annoying shout as two people banged through the door causing Lovino’s head to snap up to look at the commotion. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you! “ Said the blond haired one draping himself dramatically over the edge of the couch. The student in question sat up surprised papers falling off the couch and scattering. The other man started picking them up muttering in what seemed to be German under his breath. “ Gott Antonio did you even study at all?” the white haired man asked sounding amused.

“I totally studied~!” came the protest from the person Lovino assumed must be Antonio “The couch was just so comfy….”

Laughing the other two helped him gather up his things chattering the whole time. Eventually after 10 minutes when it didn’t look like they were leaving soon and had settled onto the couch to rehash some ‘epic shit’ 

Lovino had had enough “If you idiots don’t mind some of us are trying to study!” he snapped finally after a few more minutes of grinding his teeth. Three amused heads turned to look at him curiously .

“Seriously!” He said ignoring the snickers “I’m trying to study for a final and if you bastards are going to be annoying and not leave I swear to god I will beat your asses. “

There was dead silence and then all three men started laughing. “Gilbert do you think he could even reach?” chortled the blond one as he leaned into the others shoulder giggling hysterically. Gilbert snorted “Only if he stood on a chair!” he said derisively as he eyed the other man.

“Now now amigos that was uncalled for!” chided Antonio looking over at where the Italian had been sitting. The seat now vacant as a red faced fuming individual stamped over to them. Moments later Francis was clutching his cheek through watering eyes as the other man brought his text book around to smack the other two. Backing up and off the couch Antonio looked at him with wide eyes. “Don’t hit me!” he said nervously “I’m going~”

“You better be!” hissed Lovino smacking Gilbert over the head with the book after the man tried to hit his ass.

Standing there threateningly as the men gathered their thing Lovino’s triumph was short lived as the librarian rushed in moments later.

“What on earth are you all doing!” The man snapped as he stood in the door “This is the quiet study lounge not a dorm or fight club!” Looking at Lovino meaningfully for the last part he added “All of you get out! And If anything like this occurs ever again I will have you all banned from the library!”

With that he glared at them as they picked up their things. Lovino muttering under his breath the whole time. Slamming his bag onto the table he shoved his notes inside taking the notebook Antonio silently offered him with a snarl.

Moments later all four were standing on the wet sidewalk as it drizzled the librarian closing the door behind them with a huff. Kicking a rock hard enough to send it flying into the wall nearby Lovino stormed away. Digging through his bag as he did so to find his umbrella because like hell he was taking this test with a cold. Trudging back to his apartment he resigned himself with dealing with the two love birds there. However, if his brother was still doing…whatever it was he had been doing in the kitchen Lovino would not be responsible for his actions. Lost in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice Antonio run up beside him until he almost walked into him “What do you want you bastard!” he snapped irritated beyond all belief swinging the umbrella around and almost clipping the man upside the head with it.

“Look I’m really sorry about all that” the other boy waved his hand awkwardly back at his friends who were walking away “Um…” running a hand through auburn hair as he shifted nervously the other student finally asked “Would you want to get coffee with me to make it up? I think the coffee shop nearby should be quiet?” he shivered as the rain picked up drenching him.

Lovino sighed and looked at him calculatingly “Get under the umbrella.” He said finally.

“Wha…?” Came the inarticulate response.

“Get under the goddamn umbrella!” Lovino snapped “you can’t buy me coffee and a cannoli if you die of pneumonia can you?!”

“Oh” It finally seemed to dawn on Antonio that that was the closest to a yes that he was likely to get. “Okay then!” he said a smile spreading across his face as he scooted under the umbrella. 

Lovino let the tiniest of grins spread over his face. “Good glad you listen sometimes!” he grunted leading the way to the coffee shop. 

*and later weeks later when Antonio asked him out on a real date after he passed his exam Lovino said yes but not before making him promise to never EVER be an annoying idiot while at the library*


End file.
